This is Me When I Got Bored
This is Me When I got Bored is a roleplay between Rikuya and No. 12: Innocence with their respective characters, Kid Krueger and Shimuru Kiyosumi. Roleplay The day is already setting to the afternoon as the Super High School Level Collector, Kid Krueger walking aimlessly on the roads among the crowds; you might spot and judged him from his facial expression that he is hella bored at that time. "Eggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." After releasing a very deep annoyed sigh He walked like an unamused old and feeble old man, walking without any spirits to live. No matter what he do, he can lift this feeling of ultra boredom from his body, all efforts will make him return to square one where he can only enjoy the taste of blank happiness, unable to become happy. "Dammit, what should I do... WHat should I do... What should I dooo...." He talked to himself, walking passed through the people, hitting their shoulders on purpose and almost making one of them gone apeshit crazy. Thanks to the very crowded road, he could escape without being notice. Well, it's also thanks to his immense speed and owns a very slippery body, two amazing talents that he possess beside being the Super High School Level Collector. Nothing can make him feel amused and enthusiastic, causing him to walk with a blank mind that he could go so far from the main road to the more peaceful part of it. He reached his way to the riverbank and immediately rest his body on the grass. He checked his phones, no one chats him, no new good news for him, just nothing at all that could make him feel lively as usual. "I swear to God that this is the most boring spring that I've ever experienced... I feel that I might sleep here for eternity and rotten away... I want to leave Earth and enter the Heaven of Bliss already..." He muttered to himself, still completely bored and unamused. All of Kid's strength and reason to live are simply drained out greatly from his body. His worth is no longer more than just a dead meat, his soul is nowhere living inside his body. "Hah.........." The Mogawa River, that's the name of the river near him. He doesn't really know about the current place that he visited, but the he recalled that the Mogawa River has a lot of interesting myths and folklore surrounding the river. Such as ancient dinosaur that live in the depths of the river, often devoured all of the fish during the winter so none can fish at the next season. "THAT'S IT!" Kid's eyes suddenly shines like the sun in the depths of his super ultra boring day. "I will search the truth behind the mystery of Mogawa River. I'm going to find that monster soon!" Just after a second Kid stands up, the épée embedded right on the ground where Kid lies. "To the Mogawa River!" Like a child, Kid ran happily towards the river and began his super duper exciting investigation, without realizing that his life was at stake a moment ago. Kid is a person who doesn't give any single fuck to anyone or anything that doesn't entertain him. He took out his phone and called a certain someone, "Moshi moshi? This is Kid speaking!!!" His childish tone slowly fading away, changing with a more serious tone that seldom come out from his mouth. "Listen to me, I want all units to advance into the Mogawa River. Armed units along with the tracking troops should be sent immediately. Intelligence unit informed information regarding Mogawa River as many as possible.... It's hunting time." He ended the call by licking his lips, imagining things and a heart-throbbing experience that he will get after this. "Oh, onee-chan, do you want to come along?" Asked Kid with a gentle smile on his face. Actually, Kid noticed that there was a girl who warned him about the falling épée. He just doesn't have the right time to respond to her. "Hmh? So what's your thought? I'll take that as a passive agreement if you don't speak again! Everyone!" Kid snapped his fingers delicately and suddenly, his limousine came up with many of his bodyguards appeared from inside, capturing the shocked girl to his limousine. "Everyone! To the kid mobile!" He entered and sit tight beside the girl as the limousine reached close enough to the river. "Hey! Look, onee-chan! That's my precious investigation team doing their job right now!" He smiled brightly as he pointed to the water where Kid's man began to dive into the depths of the river. "Amazing, right!?" Navigation Category:Roleplays